List of fiction set in New York
This list shows of movies, videogames, tv shows, and fantasy that New York city is Confirmed. Updates coming soon! 2011 Dead Space 2 (2011) Crysis 2 (2011) Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 (2011) 2012 Prototype II (2012) Assassin Creed III (2012) 2013 Dead Space 3 (2013) Crysis 3 (2013) Tomb Raider (2013) BioShock Infinite (2013) The Last of Us (2013) Assassins Creed IV Black Flag (2013) Call of Duty Ghosts (2013) 2014 Wolfenstien The New Order (2014) Call of Duty Advanced Warfare (2014) 2015 One Punch Man Season 1 (2015) Rise of the Tomb Raider (2015) 2016 Tom Clancy's The Division (2016) Quantum Break (2016) Doom (2016) Mirror Edge Catalyst (2016) Dues EX Mankind Divided (2016) Battlefield 1 (2016) Call of Duty Infinite Warfare (2016) Final Fantasy XV (2016) Dead Rising 4 (2016) 2017 For Honor (2017) Horizon Zero Dawn (2017) Life (2017) Observer (2017) Uncharted The Lost Legacy (2017) Marvel v Capcom infinite (2017) Wolfenstein II The New Colossus (2017) Star Wars Battlefront II (2017) 2018 The Commuter (2018) God of War 4 (2018) Avengers Infinity War (2018) Ocean's 8 (2018) The Crew 2 (2018) The Death of Superman (2018) Christopher Robin (2018) Hotel Transylvania 3 (2018) Disenchantment (2018) Spider-Man PS4 (2018) Shadow of the Tomb Raider (2018) Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018) The Quiet Man (2018) The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018) Battlefield V (2018) Hit Man 2 (2018) Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse (2018) Beyond White Space (2018) 2019 Kingdom Hearts III (2019) Isn't It Romantic (2019) Far Cry New Dawn (2019) Jump Force (2019) Crackdown 3 (2019) Anthem (2019) The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) Greta (2019) Tom Clancy's the Division 2 (2019) Batman Vs.Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2019) Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (2019) One Punch Man Season 2 (2019) Someone Great (2019) World War Z PS4 (2019) Avengers Endgame (2019) Days Gone (2019) Pokémon Detective Pikachu (2019) John Wick 3 Parabellum (2019) Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) Dark Phoenix (2019) The Secret life of Pets 2 (2019) Late Night (2019) Murder Mystery (2019) Shaft (2019) Toy Story 4 (2019) Men and Black: International (2019) Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019) The Art of Self-Defense (2019) Marvels Ultimate Alliance 3 (2019) Batman Hush (2019) Wolfenstien III Youngblood (2019) Hustler's (2019) 21 Bridges (2019) Joker (2019) Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker (2019) Doom Eternal (2019) Death Stranding (2019) Spies in Disguise (2019) Above the Shadows (2019) Teacher (2019) The Boys (2019) Killer Man (2019) The Current War (2019) A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood (2019) Abigail (2019) The Goldfinch (2019) 2020 Star Citizen (2020) Godzilla v Kong (2020) A Quiet Place 2 (2020) Final Fantasy VII (2020) Morbius (2020) Coming to America 2 (2020) The Croods 2 (2020) Marvels Avengers Game (2020) Soul (2020) Beyond Good and Evil 2 (2020) The Last of Us Part II (2020) Central Park (2020) 2021 John Wick Chapter 4 (2021) Sing 2 (2021) Hotel Transylvania 4 (2021)